The Mermaid of the Force
by Shavock
Summary: The Force created its most powerful and pure beings in the Galaxy: a Mermaid called Ahsoka. But she doesn't know about her true powers, because the Force don't alowed her to use them, but the Sith want to use her to destroy the Jedi. Can she learn how to use her powers before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

On Shili, there is a strange creature that is half person and half fish: a Mermaid. But in this case, it is half Togruta and half fish. And it's a female mermaid, the only on its type.

Her name is Ahsoka (in this case she doesn't have a surname, like on AvrilNexuKitten's original story). She has the body of a 16 years old Togruta, and has a black tail. She was born a 500 years ago, but she still is looking like she is 16.

The only thing she wears, is a choral to cover he breasts and over them, is a kind of light brown fabric from her shoulders to her waist.

Ahsoka eats algae and sometimes fish that some other fish brings to her. She can talk with them and basic of the international language.

Today, she was heading to the coast to take the warmth of the sun, so she can warm her body.

"I wondered how it's like further of the planet." Ahsoka said to herself.

"It must be beautiful in other places. I'd like to go there. Not only here, on Shili. I know every part of the ocean."

Ahsoka remained laying on the rocks near the ocean, taking the heat of the sun. She stayed there playing with her hands and with some bird.

Suddenly, she felt something. She doesn't know what it is. It's like cold, but not in the feeling of something cold. No. It was like _someone_ it's radiating cold into her. She doesn't know why, but a feeling of danger filled her, so she hid under water behind a rock.

Out of view, two men appeared from the forest near the coast. The two men wear a cloak each, and both of then have a lightsaber.

"We have arrived, Master. This place is where that mermaid comes to take sun." Said one of them.

"Yes, Count. We need to capture her, so that way we can exploit her to our purposes."

Ahsoka, slowly comes from the water, taking care to not be on the men's eyes, and see them.

The two seem to be old by their faces, but their body's shape are very fit.

" _They don't seem to be friendly. I don't know why, but this feeling says me they aren't._ " Ahsoka thought.

"Her inner powers will help is to destroy the Jedi." Said the elder man, who have the darkest presence of the two.

" _Inner powers? What are they talking about?_ " Ahsoka thought.

"You think she knows about them, Master?"

The elder man smiles. "No. I don't think so. She doesn't know about them, so it will be easier to control her." Suddenly, his presence went even darker, and Ashoka was filled by terror.

"Enough of waiting. I sense her presence here." The voice of the elder man gives Ahsoka chills on her back. She immerse her body until her shoulders were over the water, trying not to be seen.

The other man, the one who have beard, talk into a strange thing.

"Bring the container."

A few seconds later, a strange thing brought a transparent object, and put it into the water.

The thing was big enough to move and sleep on it (I know it is a tank with walls of glass, but for Ahsoka it looks like that).

The same man speak to the same thing. "Go according the plan."

Ahsoka wondered what plan, when suddenly something grabbed her from one of her arms an pulled into the water. She was shocked at first, but then changed to fear. A strange humanoid form has her arm on its pincers. Ahsoka used all of her strength to set her free, and succeeded, but more and more of those things appeared, cornering her to the strange transparent thing. Ahsoka tried desperately to get out of there, but there was in all direction those things, that have a type of electrical stick, and each time she goes on a direction, those sticks hit her, giving her pain an electricity run into her body. Ahsoka had no choice but to enter into the transparent thing, so they stopped hit her with those sticks. When she entered completely, the transparent thing closed and moves to the shore of the beach. Ahsoka was scared, no, _**terrified**_ of what has happened in a couple of minutes.

Ahsoka tried to escape, but she hit the transparent walls of the thing.

The two men walked ver her.

"Do not be afraid, little one. We only want to talk with you." The elder man said.

Ahsoka looked to him, and instantly she swim away from him.

"W-What you want?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

The elder man said "We only want to help you with your abilities."

"L-liar. I listened to you. You-you want to use me." Ahsoka said.

The elder man smiled, and his voice was even creepy than before. "Yes, I want to use your powers in order to destroy the Jedi. Once I have destroyed them, I shall set you free."

"I-I don't believe you." Ahsoka managed to say with fear.

The elder man's smile disappears from his lips. "You _**WILL**_ help me. Either you like it or not."

He looked to a big and dark thing.

"Take her to my ship. Be sure to not break the container. And secure it to the floor and wall. Let's move to Korriban."

"Roger Roger." Said the thing.

" _Oh force. What I'm going to do? This people want me only to their benefits, and I have no idea of the power they are talking about._ "

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her chest, shaking and breathing heavily.

" _Please, somebody help me. On the planet Korriban. Please help... Please..._ " Was all she could think before a strange liquid made her to fall asleep.

Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Room.

" _Please, somebody help me. On the planet called Korriban. Please help... Please..._ " Those words snapped Master Yoda's concentration on his meditation. Someone very strong on the Force was calling for help, and he could hear her cry. This indeed distress Master Yoda. This entity needs help, and someone must help.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?" Master Ti asked.

Master Yoda looked to her and to the other Jedi Masters of the Council.

"Heard a call of someone, I did."

"A call?" Asked Master Fisto.

"Yes. Very strong on the Force, it is. But in problems is. Sense Fear, I did."

"Do you know who this entity is?" Asked Master Windu.

"No. But being moved to Korriban, it is."

The Masters on the Room looked at each other, not knowing to do.

"What we are going to do, Master Yoda?" Asked Stass Allie after a 10 long minutes of silence.

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, then he said. "Jedi we are. Help others we must. And this one, no an exception it is. Go to Korriban, a group of Jedi will. Help this entity we will."

"But Master Yoda, who is going to-" Master Windu was interrupted by Master Yoda's hand.

"Go there, I will, with young Skywalker and Shark Ti."

"Is there someone who doesn't agree with this?" Asked Plo Koon.

No one seemed to disagree.

"It's settled then. Master Yoda will go to Korriban tomorrow in the morning with Skywalker and Master Ti. Meeting adjourned." Said Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

 **So, what do you think of the story? This is my first Star Wars: The Clone Wars Fanfic. I'm open to ideas and to advices. The original story comes from AvrilNexuKitten, so we have to thank him/her for allowed me to write this story of Ahsoka being a Mermaid. Go there, and read the story. Thank you all for reading, and see you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coruscant, Present Time, Jedi Temple's Hangar.**_

Shaak Ti's POV

Today we are going to go to Korriban, and by 'we', I mean Master Yoda, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and me. We are going to save the person who was calling for help on the Force, as Master Yoda could hear yesterday. I'm a little worried, though. Korriban it's full of the Dark Side, and I'm concerned about Skywalker. Even if he managed to reached to the rank of Knight, he still needs to defeat some of his darkness inside of him. Anyway, Master Yoda insisted that Anakin came. Now we're making preparations for the journey, so we can leave in a few minutes.

"It's everything we need onboard?" Asked Skywalker.

"Yes Anakin, I have brought everything we may need. Medicine, food, water, first aid, sheets and an oxygen tank with mask." I said checking the list I made with Stass.

Master Yoda chuckled at those things. "Bring better, a big tank with water, would be. Need it we will."

A big tank with water? Both Anakin and I are looking Master Yoda confused.

"Is the entity an aquatic species?"

"Sure about that, I am not. But prepared we need to be. Strange, are the mysteries of the Force."

"Ok Master Yoda. We'll put a tank with water on the ship." Said Anakin as h started walking and searching for the object.

I put my right hand on my face. "This will take longer than I expected." I said.

"Find it quickly, Skywalker will. Need our help, this being does. Hurry we must."

I only nodded and headed inside the ship so I can meditate a bit.

 _ **Meanwhile, on Korriban...**_

Ahsoka's POV

I woke up into another transparent thing. I don't know where I am, but this place it feels dark and cold. I just know it. All I want is to go home. I tried to move a little, but my body doesn't respond. It feels weak and stiff, because it's hard to move my limbs.

"I see that you woke up." Said a voice.

I managed to moved my head to where the voice comes, and immediately I went scared. What I saw was very _**scary.**_ There stood the same creepy man that captured me on Shili. And I don't want to be on this room with him any longer! I tried to move again, but the result was the same, my body doesn't respond.

"Don't worry, little one. I know you are scared and want some answers, but first I have to ask you something." He said.

"Wh-where... are we? Ho-how long... I was out...?" I managed to say, but it was like a whisper to me. Luckily he heard me.

"We are on Korriban, my dear. And to your second question, you were out a few hours." he said, then he smiled. "But I have to ask you something, as I said before." He walked closer to the transparent thing. "Tell me, how old are you?" As he said that, my fear increased. I don't know if tell him that I'm 500 years or 16. I don't know. I'm too scared to think straight, and too weak to move. The man's smile disappeared from his lips after two minutes or so, and I knew he was getting impatient.

"I... I-I-I-I'm..." Should I tell him?

"Tell me, I won't harm you."

I looked him with more and more fear. What if he is lying? What if he harm me if I tell me my real age, or like my body looks?

"I-I'm 16 years old..." I said that with a shaking voice as I grew more and more scared, if I could get more scared than I am now.

The man only looked to another direction, apparently he didn't believe in my lie. I watched him until he looks to me again. "I'm impressed. You are so young, and yet so powerful. You are going to be free in a few moments. Meanwhile, you can ask me some questions you may have." He said.

Ask him questions? But, if he doesn't want to answer them? If he harm me? If-If he lies to me? This kind of questions were coming and coming to my mind until I managed to ask him something that I realized since I have awoken. "Wh-why my body felt so weak and stiff?" I said.

The man only smiled again. "That, my dear, it's a drug I put on you because I didn't know how the travel would give affect you or to your body. To avoid that, I drugged you to avoid any harm on your mind and body as wall. The drug effects will disappear in some minutes." He said. So that's why my body feels so weak, I'm drugged, and the effects haven't disappeared. Now I have another question that is about my powers.

"You spoke about that I have powers... What kind of powers were you talking about?" And by that, the feeling in the room went colder than before, like he didn't want to answer or _hear_ that question.

"Don't worry about that, dear. That kind of information will be revealed... in its due time..." He said. Suddenly, the room doors opened and a bunch of those golden and silver things that forced me to enter to the first transparent thing entered into the room that I and the man are.

"But for now, we have to transfer you to another tank. I'm sure you will be more comfortable on the next tank." He said waving his hand to the gold and silver things to take the transparent thing and started moving it. My body now returned to normality, so I can move on my own inside the thing that the man called 'tank'. When I saw the outside, again fear filled my body. Strange statues and forms are on the outside decorating the room, walls and corridor. The feeling of something cold and dark was everywhere. I don't know if I will be able to hold until some help arrives. I'm scared, confused and hungry. I haven't eaten in awhile. Will this man give me some food if I ask him? Only one way to find out.

"Uh... Excuse me?"

The man turned to see me, his yellow eyes entered my soul like fire. "Yes, dear?"

"Can I... Umm... Can I have something to eat?" I said that slowly, not wanting to annoy him, nor scared me more than it is.

"Of course dear. I'll tell someone to give you food. Do you like meat?"

I nodded. "Y-yes. Fish meat."

The man nodded and told one of those golden thing to bring me some fish.

Another question went to my head: his name. How I am going to call him? May be I have to ask.

"H-how should I call you?" I said, with fear. The man looked to me, and said. "You can call me... Sidious." Sidious, a creepy and bad name. Again, a feeling told me that. I don't know how long will take this hike, but I have a feeling that something is going to happen... and that ' _something_ ' involves me. I'll have to wait until help arrives.

 _ **Same time, 4 hours later, Twilight.**_

Shark Ti's POV

 _Finally!_ We are on course to Korriban. It took Skywalker an entire hour to find a big tank and filled it with water. Now we've traveled 3 hours, and we still have to travel another 6 hours. But, according to Anakin, the _Twilight_ was updated, so it's faster than before, and that it will take less to arrive to Korriban.

"Ok, we are going to arrive in 3 more hours." Said Skywalker.

"Good. Waiting for us, this entity does." Said Master Yoda. I'm a bit concerned of this, Master Yoda has never showed that amount of concern. May be this person... or entity, is more dangerous if it's on the side of the Sith. We may have to be cautious.

"Master Yoda, do you think this... 'being', is dangerous?" I asked, not knowing If it was the best moment to ask that.

Master Yoda closed his eyes, getting answer from the Force. A moments later, he opened them and said. "Sure about that, I am not. Discover that, we will. Help it, we will, dangerous or not. Jedi we are. In order to protect and save the innocents, our traditions are." I was a little ashamed for asking that question to him. I think the stress of the War is affecting me. Again, Master Yoda changed my view of the things and helped me to find again the correct path. I'll follow the will of the Force, like the Jedi do.

 **Ok, here is chapter 2 of** _ **The Mermaid of the Force**_ **. May be you're asking: why is Shaak Ti very concerned about the mission? That will be explained on the next chapter. Also, I want to make longer the chapters, but that means taking more time to write the chapter. I know there is the question of what kind of powers Ahsoka have, and why the Sith want to use her, but that will be revealed during the story. Tell me how I am doing it, please, because I want to improve on the development of this story. Anyway, I want to thank you all for reading the story. Remember to visit AvrilNexuKitten, the original author of the idea of the Mermaid. And yes, I do have authorization to use the idea. See you on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's POV**

When Sidious said I'd like the next 'tank', he wasn't lying. This new tank it's really big and comfortable. I can swim more than the other tanks. It have a bed and a place where those golden and silver things bring me food. But there is something I don't like. This cold feeling in my soul and body. I've tried to ignored it, but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't ignore it. Every time it gets colder, I have to wrap my arms around my body. It has happened three times now, and in less than 3 hours! Or... at least it seems three hours.

The door was opened, and I could say it's Sidious who entered in the room. Why? I dunno. I can feel people's presence around me.

"I see you liked your new tank, my dear." He said.

Again, the feeling went colder, and I wrapped my arms around me. "Yeah... it's nice and bigger than the others. But..." I said a little concerned.

"But what, my dear? Is something wrong?" Sidious said.

"It's this feeling on the air. Or... I think is in the air. Because I've been feeling cold since I'm here."

"Ahh... So you can feel it. The Dark Side." Sidious said. The Dark Side? What's that?

"D-dark Side?" I asked.

"Yes. But before I speak about that, have you heard about the Force?" Sidious said slowly. The Force? The only thing I know about the Force, is that I'm a creation of it, because I remember some people who was there after I was born and told me that. But other than that, I don't.

I shook my head in no response, and Sidious gave me a sad smile.

"I figured you'd say that, dear." He said heading to a chair on the room I didn't realized before. "The Force is what surrounds all living beings in the Galaxy. And there is two sides: The Dark and Light Side. What you're sensing is the Dark Side of the Force. It's powerful and have its advantages." He said looking to me. "But, why you are telling me all of this? I don't know anything about the Force!" I said starting to get frustrated by what I was getting. He only captured me because he wanted to teach me about the Force? Why then he would capture me then?! This things started going and going into my head as I get more and more angry and annoyed by his smile.

 **Sidious's POV**

After I told the Mermaid about the Force, she started going angry and upset. She's doing exactly what I wanted in the first place. She doesn't realize that she started moving objects on the room, and that the glass started shaking. Her Force signature went stronger by the seconds. It will be easy to break her, and she will join me without any problem. But what impressed me the most, was her tail respond to her emotions and feelings. Right now her tail is not entirely black, but with some red lines on it. Even her headtails changed to a very dark blue.

Suddenly, the glass shattered into pieces, and she reacts quick, swimming away from the huge hole on the tank. She hides behind the bed, and her force signature changed from anger, to shock and then to fear. She doesn't understand yet all of her powers, but in time, she'll get use to them. As I made my way to the scared Mermaid, I sensed something. No, _someone,_ that is approaching to Korriban. The Jedi. I'm sensing Anakin's signature landing not far from here. I'll have to move to another place, so I can continue seeing how powerful Ahsoka is.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to!" I heard the terrified voice of Ahsoka from her hiding place. When I looked, shock comes to me as I saw a strange and powerful white wall around her. I assumed its the Light Side and she's using it unconsciously, because she have her eyes tightly closed and have her arms over her head in a protective way.

I frowned, because it's clear that she can use many unknown Force abilities without knowing and without free control. This will make harder to control her in case she lost focus on what she is going to be doing. First things first, I need to gain more of her trust, but that won't be easy, because she's angry with me about her capture.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but we have detected some life forms getting closer to our position." Said a droid looking into a datapad.

"Prepare a new tank with water, and transport it to my ship. We are leaving this place."

"Roger roger."

"Where are we going to go?" Ahsoka asked me.

"Don't worry about that dear. I'm going to put you... safer..."

She looks at me with fear in her eyes, but I ignored it. I have to go to another place so I can investigate more about her powers with calm and without interruptions. I started walking to a hiding place, so I can fight the Jedi when they arrived.

 **Shaak Ti's POV**

We landed in Korriban after three hours. Skywalker was right about reaching Korriban in that time. As we landed, Master Yoda was already in the entrance of the _Twilight_ , wanting desperately to go out. I chuckled a bit. He is acting like a child. Skywalker and I walked out to see the surroundings. The planet was covered in red floor. Some parts are light brown, others black, but mostly red. Master Yoda closed his eyes for a moment before saying.

"In the right place we are. Walk to that building, we must." Master Yoda said as he started walking to a Sith construction. It's a pyramid, but unlike the others, this pyramid has not form of point on the top. This has a species of terrace.

"If we go quickly, we can get out of this damn planet soon." Said Skywalker. We both started walking behind Master Yoda. He is very anxious to arrive there as soon as possible. As we walked to that building, each of us felt a disturbance on the Force. Like something powerful was freed, but it was suddenly replaced by nothing. We looked at each other, and hurried to get there fast. When we reached to the entrance, we were astonished by what we have found: battle droids.

"Why in the Force are the Separatist here?" Asked Anakin.

"Count Dooku must be behind all of this." I said trying to give an explanation. "He knows about that being who called Master Yoda and our help. He or she must be inside."

"Correct you are, Master Ti. But caution we must take. A powerful presence, inside the building, is." A powerful presence? It can be the Sith Lord?

"Master, do you think is the Sith Lord?" Both Skywalker and I said at the same time.

Master Yoda chuckles at us, but went serious again. "Know about that, I am not. But hurry we must. Get out of Korriban, this being wants." Anakin and I nodded and headed carefully to the entrance, which was full of battle droids. Luckily for us, Skywalker brought some bombs that will allows us to pass through them.

"Ok, I launch this, and the droids will be turn off without us fighting them." Said Anakin. "All we have to do is throw them." Anakin throws the bombs and when they've reached the floor and the droids, sent a wave of electricity, knocking down the droids. I must say it was pretty easy.

"Ok, let's move." I said. We moved inside the building, and the feeling of the Dark Side get stronger. We tensed by the strength of the Dark Side here.

"A Sith, here it is. Have more care of our actions, we must." Said Master Yoda. Now I'm really concerned about this. First the call, then the anxiety of Master Yoda, the feeling of Darkness here, the sudden growth of that feeling. All of this for someone we don't know. May be this is a trap created by the Sith. But I can't tell. Again, I'm walking away from the Jedi way. I shook my head. _I am a Jedi,_ and I will follow the Jedi way. My worries still are in my head, though. Better we find this being, so we can get out of here.

"Look! Over there!" Said Skywalker pointing at some broken tank with water. There was something, no, _someone,_ and it's hiding behind a sort of bed... or whatever it is.

As we were coming to the being, it looks to us, and I could tell it's a fifteen or sixteen years old female togruta. But what impressed us the most, was her tail.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked. The amount of fear that was coming from her was amazing. This is the being we are looking for.

"Worry, do not. Friends we are. Come here to save you, we have. Call us, you did."

The look of terror on her eyes softened, realizing we are friendly and we come here to help her.

But before she could said something, she hides deeper into that bed. At first we were confused by her actions, but then we realized something in the Force. The Sith. It came from the shadows of the wall clapping his hands.

"I see you have managed to get through my droids, Jedi." The Sith said. Immediately, the three of us turned on our lightsabers.

"In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest." Anakin said.

The Sith only laughed at him. "Jedi, you are no match for me. Even if you tried to defeat me, you'll lose." Said the Sith activating his crimson lightsaber.

"I will enjoy taking your head off of your shoulders." And we started fighting him.

 **Ok, thank you all for reading till here. It was a little hard for me to do this chapter, because I have lots of things for school, and prepare my knowledge to my test at the end of the year (in Chile, it's called** **Univers** **ity Selection Test, or PSU in Spanish), so I have to go to school on the morning till 4 and go to the** **pre-university from 6 to 9 pm (may be you know it as preparation degree) 4 days a week: Monday to Thursday. So yeah, don't much time, but don't worry, I'll try to write on the weekends between my studies. Again, thank you all for reading and for support the story. Review and write your opinions. Any ideas for the story are welcomed! ;)**

 **Werner Lombardi.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Anakin**_ _ **'**_ _ **s POV**_

We started fighting this Sith scum, but he's fast for me. Realizing that, Master Yoda told me to stay away from the fight. I really don't want to be useless, but it was impossible for me to fight this Sith. So I left Master Yoda and Shaak Ti with this Sith. They will fight him while I free this being with tail on that broken tank.

"My name is Anakin. And I'm going to take you to safety. Ok?" I said as I leaned closer to her form. She looks at me with fearful eyes, but they soften when I gave her my hand to show that I mean no harm. She takes it and I help her into sitting position.

"I can't walk." She said.

"What?"

"I can't walk. I don't have legs. So I can't walk. You'll have to carry me." She said. I nodded and take her in my arms. She put her hands around my neck and I put a hand on her back and the other o her waist. _Damn!_ It feels weird her tail's skin at the touch on my hand, but I didn't say nothing. Instead, I saw my fellow Jedi with the Sith, and by my surprise and shock, they were losing. This can't be happening!

"Master Ti! Master Yoda!" I called them. They moved away from the Sith and looked at me. Immediately they run with me to the entrance, not without the Sith chasing us. When we were outside, Master Yoda ordered me to hide, and Master Ti used the Force to destroy the entrance and drop it before the Sith could go out. We run to the _Twilight_ as fast as we could. Master Yoda was on Master Ti's back, and I was carrying the girl... I think it's a mermaid, like on the books for children at the Temple.

We arrived to the _Twilight_ and immediately Mater Ti turned it on, and we got out from Korriban. While she was taking care of that, I put the girl on the tank full of water, and Master Yoda sits in front of her. Master Ti comes a few minutes after and all we take sit around the girl.

"Okay... So, after this little... encounter with this Sith-" I was cut off by Shaak Ti.

"What's your name?"

The girl looks at us before answering. "My name is Ahsoka."

"What are you?"

"I'm a Mermaid. According to my memories, I was created by the 'Force' as Sidious called it."

"Sidious?"

"The person who captured me, brought me to Korriban and kept me there until you arrived." She said. That explains a lot of this.

"You said that Sidious captured you. Do you know why?"

"He said something of using some powers that I have to use it against the 'Jedi'. But I really don't know what he was talking about. I don't even remember once using the power he was talking before. The only thing I want, is return to Shili." She said. I frowned, if we return her to Shili, Sidious will come for her again, that's for sure. But, if we carry her to the Jedi Temple, with us, she would be protected from him, and she can learn to use her powers she may have after her explanation.

"Hmm... dangerous for you, to return to Shili is. Go after you again, Sidious will. Stay with us, if you want, you can." Master Yoda said to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka seems to think about that for a moment. I can't help but wonder what will the Council say about this. If what that Sith told her is true, what kind of powers she has? Will she able to control it? Anyway, Ahsoka though of Master Yoda's offer and said that that would be ok for her to stay at the Jedi Temple, because she doesn't want to be near Sidious any time soon. Right now, I got up and headed to the cockpit, so I can fly the ship to Coruscant.

 _ **Ahsoka's POV**_

As soon as I said yes to the little green man about staying at the Jedi Temple, he smiled. But it wasn't like Sidious's smile. No. This was full of warmth and care. I smiled at him and thanked him for his kindness. Anakin left the room and went into another one. The women, who it was like me, but she doesn't have tail, remained on the room. Probably thinking or studying me. I can't tell exactly. She closed her eyes and the little green man's voice spoke to me.

"Unfamiliar, to other species you are, hm? Master Shaak Ti, she is. A female Togruta like you, she is. Teach you things, she can. But right now, tell me about you, you must." He said. So she is Shaak Ti and she is a Togruta, like me. The green man asked me about me, but I don't know where to start. I have a lot to tell in my 500 years of life: since earthquakes, changes on the weather, tsunamis, battles on the air, people forced to be drowned. But I think he means that I tell him about my creation.

"I was create by the Force. My few memories of that was about 500 years ago. I remember some people looking at me. Saying that I was the purest creation that the Force had ever made. At first I never give that importance, but now I'm starting to get curious about that. They also said that I have abilities that no Jedi nor Sith could use because of its strength." I explained as best as I could to the green man. The green man chuckles a little.

"Master Yoda, I am. Sorry I am for not telling you before. An interesting memory that is. As you said, your powers cannot be used by the Jedi or Sith. Dangerous to their life, that would be. Destroy their bodies, those powers will." So that explain why Sidious wanted me in the first place. The amount of power in me are too much for any Jedi or Sith. Yoda seems to understand more about the Force than I do. May be he can help me to use my powers.

"Master Yoda, I have a question about my powers." Master Yoda sits a little closer to the tank. "Can you help me to use them? Now that I know that, I'd like to learn how to use them properly and avoid any problem if I don't know how to control them." I said. Master Yoda seems to think about that. I don't know if he will help me to use them, but I had to ask. After a few moments, Master Yoda spoke again. "Help you, I will. But, speak to my fellow Jedi, I must. Know if they will accept that, I do not. But to you to stay at the Temple, accept that they will. Assure you that, I do." He said smiling at me. I smiled too, knowing that I'm going to be safe and I'll learn how to use those powers that provoked my capture in the first place.

 _ **Sidious's personal ship, Sidious's POV**_

I can't believe it, the Jedi could get away with my Mermaid. Right now, they arel bringing her to the Jedi Temple. All my efforts for nothing. I am furious with them! But I can't use the clones against them because the Senate will ask why I attacked the Jedi without reason. That option it's not available for now. Right now, I'm planing on a new way to recover Ahsoka from the Jedi's hands. It won't be easy. The Jedi will protect her from me and Dooku. Not only that, she have already told them about me and what I said to her. Without realizing it, I broke a few glasses and droids in my inner wrath. I can't act like this. I must calm myself and think again for a new way to recover Ahsoka. I need to be cautious. A wrong move, and I will be discovered. First things first: I must return to Coruscant. The Jedi would like to speak with the Chancellor, so I have to arrive there before the Jedi. Luckily for me, I know how to return to Coruscant faster than they.

 _ **Coruscant, Midday, Council Chambers, Ahsoka's POV**_

Ok, when Yoda said he will talk with his fellow Jedi, I never thought I would be with them too. I mean, I'm being observed by at least twelve or thirteen pairs of eyes.

"So you said she was captured by a Sith called Sidious?" Said a bald man with brown skin (I'm not too good with colors, please tell me Master Windu's skin color) sitting on the room.

"Yes. She told us that. She said that he wanted to use her to destroy the Jedi with her inner powers. But she doesn't know about them." Master Shaak Ti said. All of the Jedi here in the room started whispering to each other searching for answers or opinions. I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed by this. If Sidious never showed up, I would be still on Shili, ignoring all of the Galaxy and the Force, but as Master Yoda said on the ship: everything happens by something, nothing is for accident.

"If we can't teach her how to use her powers, then how she will learn to use them?" Said a woman.

"I don't think we won't be able to teach her, Master Galia. We can teach her like we do with the younglings and depending on how she's progressing, we'll teach her new things." Said a man, he has green skin like Master Yoda, but has black eyes and tails on his head. The other Jedi in the room nodded in agreement.

"Then is settled. We will teach her on the ways of the Force." Said the same bald man. All of the other Jedi got up and headed outside the room. Anakin and a man with white clothes came closer to me.

"Ahsoka, I'd like to present you my Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi. If you have any problem, you can ask him too if you can't find any other Master Jedi." Anakin said.

"Nice to meet you, Ashoka. Anakin's told me about you."

I smiled at them by their hospitality. "Thank you Master Obi-Wan. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Okay, we'll take you to your room." Anakin said. They took the tank and started moving it so I can go with them. I was amazed by the view of my surroundings. The Jedi Temple was beautiful. I could see younglings playing, trees, fountains. Even some younglings and other Jedi looked at me with a shocked and confused eyes. I chuckle a little by that. If I were on their shoes, I'd be too shocked to see another life form that was never found until this day.

We arrived to the room that will be my own room. The room was a big one that has a large pool full of water. Anakin and Obi-Wan inclined the tank and I jumped to the water. The water here feels better than the tank and better than Shili. It's warmer and more comfortable to swim on it.

"Okay Ahsoka, tomorrow one of us is going to come here to teach you the basics on the ways of the Force. For now, you can swim as long as you want. On the bottom of the pool there is a panel with buttons that can control everything in this room. The button on the middle changes the water's temperature and it's red. The button on the left calls a droid that will bring you food at food time. It's blue. The button on the right will give you a list of Jedi with a picture on each if you want to ask something or need something. This one is white." Said Anakin. I looked to the panel and eventually there was a series of colorful buttons on it. I realized that on the panel was a button with something written on it. The symbols were _Waterfall_.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a button that create a Waterfall, if you want to do other type of exercise instead of swimming all day. You can control the intensity of the Waterfall as well, to have a challenge." Obi-Wan said. I was happy here. I can do more things than I could on Shili! Waterfalls: it was hard to find one on Shili, and I always wanted new challenges.

"If you got tired, on the surface is a towel and a bed for you to sleep." Obi-Wan said before he and Anakin left the room. I love this place. The Jedi will help me with my powers and, with hope, I will be able to control all of them.

 _ **Unknown POV**_

So, the Mermaid will learn to use her powers. Unfortunately, the Jedi can't teach her all of them. If I want to rule the Galaxy, I'll have to kidnap her when she can use some of them, and then I can teach her all of her potential. But first, I'm going to make a deal with Sidious. The fool is easy to manipulate. I'll just have to give him some special ability to make the deal.

I took all of my things, and moved from my hiding spot to my ship, and leave Coruscant without a trace...

 **OMG! Who's this last person at the end of the chapter?! You'll discover it during the development of the story. This character is from another story that is not published, because I can't make it without writing about other idea, so I used this character to be another bad guy on this story. I think it gives this story more drama and mystery. Ok, thank you all for reading, please review and see you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

It had been a few days since the Jedi allowed me to stay at the Jedi Temple and teach me how to use the Force. I'm happy by that. It shows me how kind the Jedi are. But not only by that. I can eat more varieties of food, I can swim against an artificial waterfall in a challenging mode, and more. Today I don't know what we are going to be doing, because Master Yoda was a little busy, along with the other Master Jedi. I don't really care about that. If they are busy, then I accept it. They can't come today to teach me new things. Instead of complaining, I practice on my own. I have done some other things alone. But I never tell anyone about that. I don't know if they would authorize that or accept it. Anyway, I'm having funny swimming around the pool. Suddenly, the door opened, and Master Luminara entered in the room with a girl that I guess is of the same species, and is between sixteen or seventeen.

"Greetings Ahsoka. I see you have fun swimming." She said. I went to the surface, and greeted her.

"Hello Master Luminara. Yes, I have fun doing that. What brings you here?"

She smiled and said. "We are here, because my Padawan wanted to meet you." The girl looks at me before introducing herself.

"Hello Ahsoka. I'm Barris Offee. Jedi Padawan Learner and Healer in training." Barris said bowing. "Nice to meet you Barris." I said smiling. We shook our hands.

"I must go for now, Ahsoka. Barris will stay with you. I'll return in a few hours. Keep yourself busy!" Master Luminara said before exiting the room and leaving Barris and me alone. At first was a little awful, because none of us wanted to talk on this uncomfortable silence. At the end I got bored of this, so I spoke.

"So, what you like to do when you are bored?" I smiled. Barris smiled as well and said.

"I liked to meditate, go to library, practice my lightsaber's skills and practice on the ways of healing. And you? Since you're here, what do you like to do when you are bored?"

"I like swim, and I like activate the waterfall to swim against it." I said. Barris looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Swim against a waterfall? That's amazing!" Barris said amazed. I smiled and an idea came to my mind. I can swim with her on the pool.

"Barris, would you like to swim with me?" I asked. Barris's face went to shock. But then she puts her finger on her chin and though about that.

"Well, why not?" She finally says. I was happy to hear that. Now I can have fun with other person, and this person is a girl!

Barris went to the bathroom and put her bathing suit. Her bathing suit is a one-piece swimsuit that cover her chest to her groins, but leaves her backless.

She entered to the water quickly and started swimming on it. I swim around her, and she giggles. She even tries to catch me with her hands, but I never give her the chance. So, instead of using her hands, she use the Force, and actually that works, she catches me.

"Nice try, Ahsoka, but I could catch you with the Force." She says.

"I know. I wanted to play with you a little." I said. An idea appears into my head: take Barris's hands and swim with her under water. Instead of asking, I took her hands.

"What are you- OUPS!" She said before I take her under water and swim with her. I know that she can't stay under water for too long, so I swam for a few seconds around the water before I took Barris to the surface. Barris take deep breaths before saying. "What was that?!"

"I thought it would be a good idea to take you underwater for a few seconds." I said, not knowing if it was a very good idea. Barris looks at me with a confused look, but smiled.

"It was a good idea. But tell me next time, so I can be prepared with some glasses for water."

We both smiled and the morning went like that. We talked with each other, laughed, used the Force, she even tough me some healing skills on the Force and swimming.

"How is the Galaxy? I always wanted to know more about it." I asked her.

"Well, it's big, obviously, and there are some planets beautiful... and others don't."

"Wow... How you know all of that?"

"To be honest, actually we're at War. This war is between the Republic, where we belong and are now, and the Separatist. I don't know much about the Separatist, only that the leaders separated from the Republic because they considered it Corrupt."

"I can't believe in that! In all my life I've never heard about a war at that scale!"

"Well, Shili is a neutral planet, because of its separated villages. But everything is possible."

"Why, why. What do we have here? A pair of women talking with each other, and my padawan in bathing swim?" Asked a voice. Both Barris and I froze, that voice is from Master Limunara's.

Barris and I turned around, and to our surprise, there was Mastar Luminara along with Master Yoda and Master Shaak Ti.

"H-Hi Master. Ahsoka and I were-"

"Don't need to explain, Padawan. It's obvious that you two had a funny morning swimming."

Both Barris and I blushed. I wonder how long they were watching us.

"Sorry." We said.

The three Masters laughed at us. "Worry do not. Friends we are, yes?" Master Yoda says.

"Barris, I need you to come with me to the Senate Building. We are going to see Senator Organa. I'll explain you on our quarters." Master Luminara said.

Barris nodded, changed on the bathroom, said good bye and left with her Master.

Once they left, Master Yoda and Shaak Ti approach to the edge. I did the same, because I have the feeling that they have something to tell me.

"Tell us Ahsoka, how have you feeling this days?" Master Ti asked me.

"I've been feeling pretty well, thank you. I have never had this in my home on Shili." I said honesty. Both Master Ti and Yoda nodded and then started teaching me more about the Force and how to use it properly in the remainder of the day.

 _ **Anakin's POV**_

This few days have been calm. There's no problem in the Order, nor in the war. So this days I have spent my time with my wife. I'm happy to held her in my arms once again, even if for a few moments. She's been busy this days, but every night she is free. When Master Yoda, Master Ti and I returned from Korriban and gave Ahsoka a room, I spoke with the Chancellor about my concerns on having this 'girl' on the Order.

 _ **Few days ago, Anakin's POV, Chancellor Palpatine's Office.**_

 _I enter on this room knowing that the Chancellor will listen to my concerns about having Ahsoka on the Jedi Order. Since she's with us, I started feeling strange lately. Like she doesn't belongs here, but at the same time she does. It's strange._

 _"Ah, Anakin. Good to see you again." Chancellor Palpatine greets me._

 _"Your highness."_

 _"How's my young Jedi Knight? I hope that your progress as a Padawan is coming to its end." I smiled at that. I haven't told him about that I am a Jedi Knight._

 _"Actually, Chancellor, I'm a Jedi Knight now. The Council ascended me to Knight last week. They said that all of my future challenges will come in the progress from now." Palpatine's face was full of shock._

 _"That's wonderful Anakin. At last you have accomplished what you were waiting for. You are very smart, so you'll pass all of them easily." Chancellor Palpatine said._

 _"Thanks your highness."_

 _"Is something wrong, my boy?"_

 _I look at him, knowing that he would understand._

 _"Yes, Chancellor. We have found a Togruta on Korriban along with a Sith Lord."_

 _The Chancellor frowns. "Count Dooku?"_

 _"Unfortunately not, but his Master, yes. He was there with the Togruta . But this Togruta is not a normal Togruta. She is half Togruta, half Mermaid." I explain to him. Chancellor Palpatine puts his finger on his chin._

 _"How interesting discovery. And where is now?"_

 _"She's at the Jedi Temple. She is very strong in the Force, so we asked her if she wanted to stay there and being teach by us."_

 _"She? So it's a girl. Why she was on Korriban?"_

 _"That's where the Sith enter. She is so strong in the Force, that the Sith wanted to use her to destroy the Jedi. But she doesn't know anything about her powers. The Council accepted to teach her how to use the Force on the Jedi ways. But I'm very concerned about having her in the Jedi Temple."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I don't know. I feel like she doesn't belongs to the Jedi. But at the same time I feel she does."_

 _"Have you tried to speak to Master Yoda about that?"_

 _"No. I wanted to come here first, so may be you could give me some advice."_

 _Chancellor Palpatine thinks for a moment with his finger on his chin before answering._

 _"I don't know much about the Force or how it works . The only thing I can tell you, is that you must be careful around the Mermaid. If she doesn't know how to control her abilities, then someone would get injured. But it's up to you Anakin."_

 _I nodded, but not completely satisfied by his answer. Anyway, I remembered that I have to rerun to the Jedi Temple._

 _"Thank you, Chancellor. May I ask you a favor?"_

 _"Anything Anakin. What do you have in mind?"_

 _"Can you keep this topic in secret? I don't want Ahsoka being kidnapped or being investigated by some scientists later."_

 _"Ok Anakin. Your secret is safe with me. Did you said Ahsoka?"_

 _"It's her name. Good bye Chancellor. I have to go._

 _The Chancellor nodded and I left to the Jedi Temple._

 _ **Anakin's POV, Present Time, Jedi Temple**_

Right now, I'm heading to Ahsoka's room. The Council asked me to go there and see how she's doing. I'm still feeling like I told Chancellor Palpatine. I have told Master Yoda, and he said he would meditate on that. I just reached to the room, and I feel something strong. I immediately entered the room and I saw Ahsoka sitting on the edge of the pool with some spheres floating in the air.

 _What is that?!_ I thought, not knowing what those spheres are. Ahsoka doesn't realize that I have entered the room. She is looking at the spheres with wonder, but she's smiling. I have to tell the Council about this, but first I need to know from her.

"Ahsoka?" I tell her. Ahsoka jumps and looks at me startled and all of the spheres disappeared.

"A-Anakin! Where-When did you enter?" She asks me.

"I have just entered, and I saw you with this spheres. What are they, anyway?"

Ahsoka looks down at the floor before saying. "I don't know what they are, but when I made one, I saw that they were beautiful, and I wanted to see more... so..."

"So you did more of them." I finished for her.

"I didn't created more, they appeared suddenly after I thought of that." She said looking at me. I look at her in confusion and shock. Who knows if those things are dangerous.

"You are going to tell the Council?" She suddenly asks me. I saw the fear on her, fear to be kicked away from the Order, a place where she feels safe. I really want to tell the Council about what I've seen, but I chose to be _her_ who tell the Council about that.

"No, I'll let you to tell them."

"Me?!" Se asks surprised and in shock. "But if they don't accept it? If they go mad? If-" I cut her.

"They won't. If you want to know how to control those powers you have, you need to tell them about what you can do. Okay? So, when Master Yoda comes here, tell him about this spheres."

She nods and looked away.

"Hey, look at me." I said. Ahsoka looks at me with sad eyes. "If you show that to Master Yoda, and he see that you can control them willingly, he will understand and maybe, he knows about them."

Ahsoka nods again, but instead of looking away, she comes to me and hugs me. I was a little surprise by that, but I returned the hug.

"Thank you Anakin. Since you rescued me, along with Master Yoda and Saak Ti, I feel safe. Especially around you. I don't know why, but I'm thinking that the Force wanted us together for some reason. Not in the way of a romantic relation. No. I mean in a way of great friends." She said. I couldn't agree more to that. She's right in that way of this relation. Even if we haven't stayed together for a long time, I can tell and feel that we are going to be great friends. It doesn't matter my concerns about having her here ate the Jedi Temple, she will stay here, and I will teach her some things.

"Hey, you know what?" She pulled away and look at me.

"What?"

"How about that I teach you some things of the Force?"

her face was immediately lit up by excitement.

"I would love to!" I giggled at that.

"Okay, so first, the Force will respond to you if you..." I started explaining some things that may be she knows, but there are some things that she said she doesn't know. She learns quick. We did those things all that afternoon until I was called by my Master.

 _ **Meanwhile, on Sidious's Office, Sidious's POV**_

This man came here to do a deal with me. He's strong in the Dark Side of the Force, and very skilled on the ways of it and of the Lightsaber. He wants the Mermaid, and he said we will share her powers to our purposes.

"So, do we have a deal, Sidious?" He asks me.

I am impressed about the detail of the deal. Helping him will give me an advantage over the Jedi. The only thing that I need to do is build him a fleet of ships in secret so he and his people can live. The fleet will have all the ships his people needs to survive on this plant of the Galaxy.

"We have a deal, my friend. Your fleet will be build. But you must know that that won't me cheap."

"I'm aware of that, Sidious. When I have received the fleet, I will give you the Holocron."

We shake hands and then he left.

 **Okay, that was the fifth chapter. This chapter was a little difficult to make, because I was full of tests, and travels, and presentations, etc. So, yeah, don't much time. The good thing is, I have left a few days of classes and then I will be free! I want to thank you all for your support on this story. Tell me some ideas to do for the next chapter. See you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ahsoka**_ _ **'**_ _ **s POV**_

It's been a few months since I've started getting visits from Anakin. Our relationship has improved at some point that I started calling him _Skyguy_ and in return he started calling me _Snips_! It's funny, you know.

Master Yoda comes here when he can, which is almost every day, and he teaches me something new. He thinks that I'm a fast learner, because I already can move things without losing control. Not like before. Before, I always lose control of what I was doing while I was using the Force more than 5 minutes. But with Master Yoda's help, now I can stay more time controlling my powers. I have showed him about those spheres the day after Anakin found me using them. Master Yoda had said that he didn't know about them, nor hear about them neither. I told him that I can make more of them only by thinking on it. He looked disturbed. He asked me if I could control them willingly, and I said that I didn't know. He advised me that I needed to be careful if I made them again. See if I can control them, create more and make them disappear.

Today, apart from Master Yoda's visit, I had classes with Master Ti of reading and writing. Then with Master Fisto I had maths classes. And finally with Mater Windu I had fighting classes. That last one was tiring. Now I'm alone in my room, I'll do some of the spheres that Master Yoda asked me to practice to and see how much time I can control them. I think about them, and they appeared.

They are beautiful. Some white, some blue. I want to touch one of them. I inspected all of them with my eyes, and decided that I'll touch a blue one that is on my left. When I touched it, I saw something. No, _places_ and _people_ through the sphere. I immediately pulled out my hand and held it with my other hand in my chest. Those places were full of death and pain.

I'm breathing hard, trying to understand what was that and if is important or not.

After a few minutes I calmed myself and continue practice with those spheres. But with the difference that I didn't touch anymore. I managed to create twenty of them willingly and I am in total control. I tried to to another one, but failed and all spheres disappeared. I sight. Looks like that 20 is my limit. I realized that it was time to eat, so I headed to the food supply.

 _ **Unknown POV, Outside Jedi Temple.**_

So, the Mermaid has learned how to create the Time Spheres. This is perfect. It won't be hard to teach her some other things of the Force.

"Sir? We are ready to depart." Said one of my best soldiers.

"Thank you, Alex." I said as I move to my personal transport.

A month ago, Sidious gave me the fleet that I asked him to do. I must say that I was a little surprised when he told me that was ready. Sidious respected the plans that I gave him. I checked every ship, every compartment, and was like I asked. Now, with Alex we are heading to the main ship: _The Shadow._ The fleet was an exact copy of the Sith Empire's ships. Of course that Sidious doesn't know that. The plans were altered, so the exterior, the ships looks different.. We landed and headed to the bridge. As I entered, one of the officers looks at me and starts walking to me.

"Welcome again, Sir. We were waiting for your return."

"Thank you lieutenant. Set course to Mallosc IV."

The lieutenant nodded. "You heard our sir! Move all the ships to Mallosc IV!"

All the ships entered the hyperspace, and I headed to my private quarters. I need to sleep.

Alex looks at me and nodded, cause he knew where I was going.

Alex was still using that armor from all those years ago, when the Hutt tried to kill him. Luckily, I arrived just in time to safe him and his people. That was 150 years ago. His armor is a mixture between the Mandalorian armor, and Sith clothes. He has a cap of black fabric. The fabric reached to the floor, and on the bottom has magnets that avoid the cap to get on his foot. The armor was black and red, and has scratches and blood blemishes, all of them from won and lose battles.

His face was covered by his helmet, and I've never had the chance to see it. Anyway, his helmet is highly advanced technologically. It can show the targets using thermal vision. It can hack doors, computers, and comlinks. As I walked through the hall to my room, my thoughts went to the Mermaid. She's learning how to use a little part of her powers. She must learn how to use all of her potential soon if I want to use her. First, I need to capture her. How? Really simple: soon she will start feeling nostalgia and want to return to Shili. Once there, I will be there as an investigator. When the Jedi leaves, I will speak with her about the Force. That will attract her attention, because I'll talk about all the power and abilities that the Force has.

I reached to my room's door and entered. I laid on my bed to continue think about my plan.

When she asks about what I've told her, and the Jedi responds negatively, she will star arguing with them. Then she will follow me, so she can learn more. If that doesn't work, then I will manipulate the Jedi with the Force. Or do something else.

I still need to think on the minimal details of that. A wrong move, and everything will be lost.

Tired, I closed my eyes so I can sleep until we arrive to Mallosc IV.

 **Okay, this chapter was a little short because of I'm out of what to put, haven't updated in some time and because I have a lot on my head. When I'm going to update the seventh chapter? When I have done the test, that is November 28th and 29th and have at least more than 3000 words written.**

 **To make even interest this, on the next chapter will happen something strange and mysterious to Ahsoka, and the Jedi aren't there to protect her. Question: who is this mysterious man that want Ahsoka? Discover it on the next chapter! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mallosc IV's Atmosphere, Unknown POV**_

Finally we've arrived to Mallosc IV. This planet is where all the Dark Side concentrates now since the so call 'Chosen One' destroyed Mortis. This planet doesn't appear on any map , and has been my planet since its discovery by my fleet. We have already set up a base, and a city on Mallosc IV. There are three other planets: Mallosc I, Mallosc II and Mallosc III. The reason why we are on Mallosc IV, is because is the best planet to live. The others have a lot of difference with all the planets in the known galaxy: the atmosphere is toxic and corrosive. I've lost 6 big ships with all of their crew. Those ships were expensive, but allowed me to explore this Solar System. But with Alex, we found a way to explore the other three planets. And it was putting a powerful shied on a small ship and go there. That ship must have enough room to 30 people, so they can go to the surface and extract any material that can be used on my Government. The solution to the people on the surface was the same as with the ship, but was a little expensive. Not a problem if you have the best hacker in the galaxy, so you can hack bank accounts and take great amounts of money to your bags. Then again, Alex do that when we are low of money or in supplies. But I like to do something easier: when we buy the things that we need, I just use the Force to make them give me what I want. But I need to be cautious, because I can't make the vendors to give me great amounts of things. I need to be out of the most wanted villains on the Republic. I could make an alliance with Dooku and Sidious, but that would make me tell them the location of this planet. And I don't want that. This planet has the hardest iron on the Galaxy, surpassing the Mandalorian iron. It doesn't have a name yet, because my scientist are still experimenting with it. But they are astonished by the properties that this iron has.

"Sir, we are ready to depart." The voice of my lieutenant rid me off of my thoughts.

"Okay, lieutenant. Let's go then. To the base." I said. The ship moved fast and in a few seconds, we've arrived to my base. There, a lot of people were working for my new empire. I'm not going to do what the old Sith Empire did, I'm going to take care of each person on my Empire. This new Sith Empire will give every person a job to stay. But first, I need more planets than just one to stay. I walked to the HQ and Alex was there waiting for me.

"Master, we are ready to your commands."

I thought for a moment. An idea appear in my mind about how to capture the Mermaid.

"If we want to capture our objective, first we need to wait until her hallway is empty, so we can enter and capture her."

All of my men nodded.

"Second, if there's someone inside of her room with her, we knock them out. But we can't kill them."

"Excuse me for interrupt, sir. But why we can't kill anyone?" Asked one of my men. I smiled at that question.

"Good question, soldier. The answer to that is if we kill one of the Mermaid's friends, she won't cooperate with us. So is important to keep all the Jedi alive."

"What we have to do if one of us is capture by the Jedi?"

"Do your duty. Escape at all cost. Once you have a ship, you know where the rendezvous point is: Korriban. If you can, steal anything useful from the Republic or Jedi. You can't reveal anything of this organization. That's why your training had Mental training, to fight against any amount of Jedi or Sith that want to enter into your mind."

All of my men nodded, waiting for more orders.

"Once we have the Mermaid, we are going to go to the _Shadow III_ that will be awaiting for us on the lower levels. Avoid using your armor there. The Jedi will be looking for their Mermaid there. So change your clothes like on your training. That's all. Let's head to Coruscant and get the Mermaid." I finished and all of my men screamed.

 _ **Ahsoka's POV**_

 _I'm in a place with water, but I'm not inside the water. I'm floating. Or I think I'm floating. When I saw at the floor, what I saw shocked and scared me. My tail was not there! Instead of my tail, I have two legs. LEGS! Why in the name of the Force do I have legs?! I don't know what's happening nor what_ _ **happened**_ _to me before. The legs lost balance because of my shock and I fell to the floor. I looked at my body. I'm no longer with my choral bra and light piece of fabric that goes from my shoulders to my waist. Instead of that, I have a pair of black pants, shoes and jacket. I checked inside of the jacket, and I found a dark T-shirt and under it there is a dark bra. Why I'm using this, I have no idea. The I felt something on my back. When I looked at my back, there was a pair of_ _ **WINGS**_ _on my back. They were white and soft at the tough._

 _"Why do I have wings and legs?!"_

 _"Because it is part of your transformation." Said a voice. I froze. Slowly, I turned around, and saw a man kneeling beside me._

 _"W-who are you?" I demanded._

 _The man just smiled. "I'm just a friend. A friend that want to help you."_

 _"What do you mean about my 'transformation'?"_

 _"I took you here, at this pool, so you can use your powers with more efficiency. Your Mermaid state doesn't allow you to use all of those. But on goddess state, you can use them completely."_

 _I look at him confused. Goddess state? What is that? And how he knows that I'm a Mermaid?_

 _"I don't understand why did you take me here? Where I am anyways?"_

 _The man only smiled at that. "Do not worry about that. You are safe. But now, you must go to sleep." He said raising his hand._

 _When I tried to move, waves of electricity comes through my body. I scream, and everything went back..._

I woke up gasping for air. Breathing fast as I look to my surroundings. What was that? A dream? A _vision_? I don't know, and I don't want to mouth either. I tried to calm down, but it took me more than I would like to. When I finally succeeded in calming down, I realized that it was almost morning. I checked the clock and it said: 5:47. I hope that my emotions didn't woke up anybody. Because if they did, then probably I have more than a few Jedi Masters on their way to my room. Luckily, no one has come here... yet. I'm confused about that dream. I've never had one like that before. Fortunately, I don't think nothing wrong will happen. Everything has been perfect in my life and on these days. I meditate a little like Master Yoda's tough me, and the hours passed quickly.

 _Finally_ lunch time arrived! I'm happy, because Barris will have lunch with me. We can talk about our day, we can swim. Even may be she can teach me about healing using the Force. As I waited for her to arrive, I couldn't help but feel strange. Like something wrong was about to happen soon. The sound of the door being opened made me return to reality. I turned around and saw Barris entering to the room. I smiled and swam to the edge where she is.

"Hi!" I screamed. She jumps by my sudden apparition.

"Ahsoka! Don't do that please. You almost gave me a heart attack!" She said smiling.

We had lunch at midday and Barris told me some of her adventures in the war.

"... and that's was happened in Geonosis."

"Wow. So your teammate managed to create a signal to your Master?"

"Yeah. Pretty smart. He saved us both from dying there."

I was about to say something when suddenly the door explode in pieces, filling the room of smoke.

"Barris!" I screamed, and she went to my side quickly, her lightsaber ignited as well.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A Jedi?" Asked mockingly a dark voice. As the smoke began dissipating, we could now see that on the room entered some soldiers with black armor, and that there were two men. One with a strange armor and the other with a hood over his head.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Barris.

"That's not of your concern, little one. Now, move from my path."

"I don't think so."

The hooded man chuckles. "Poor child, you don't even know about her powers." He said pointing at me with his hand.

"Whatever it is, the Jedi are here to help her!" Screamed Barris.

"We don't have enough time sir." Said the other man in that strange armor.

"Right, I forget that we are against time. Sorry child, but this ends now." The man pulled out armed lightsaber and started fighting Barris, but she lose quickly and the man pushed her to the wall, leaving her unconscious.

Scared, I tried to escape, but the man got me with the Force.

"D-don't hurt me!" I said scared.

The man looks to one of his men, and nodded. This man injected me something and everything went black to me.

 _ **Anakin's POV, Same Time The Explosion Occurs**_

The Temple shakes as Master Luminara, Obi-Wan and I were walking to Ahsoka's room.

"What was that?" Asked Maser Luminara.

"I don't know, but looks like that it comes from Ahsoka's room!" I said as I started running to her room. Concern filled me as I got closer and closer to her room. What happened? Is she Okay? Obi-Wan an Luminara are following me closer. As we arrived to the hall, we saw smoke fro m her room. We headed quickly to her room. When we reached there, we were shocked to find out that the door was tear apart with a bomb. The floor is covered in ashes. MAster Windu, Yoda, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon and Kit Fisto arrived here as well.

"What happened?! We heard an explosion here!"

"That's what we want to find out."

Everyone entered to the room, but Master Luminara saw something that made her skin pale.

"Barris!" She screamed as she runs to her Padawan's side.

"Is she Okay?" Master Ti asks.

Master Luminara checked her pulse, and was relieved to find a constant one.

"Yes. She is okay. But something is not right."

As soon as those words were spoken, I knew immediately who she was talking: Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" I started searching for her in her room.

The others Masters realized that too, and all of us started searching for Ahsoka. Unfortunately, we couldn't find her.

This provoked an emergency Council Meeting, trying to find out where Ahsoka is.

"What the cameras show?" Asked Master Mundi.

"Nothing, we checked the cameras and they were reprogrammed to not film." Answered Master Plo

"How we could allow this? Who is this person who kidnaped Ahsoka?" I asked.

"We don't have any clue of that. The person who did this was very careful to be hidden in the first place." Says Master Ti.

"May be we have an answer of that." Said Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean, Master Kenobi?" Asked Master Windu.

"Barris was there when we arrived. May be she was there when Ahsoka was captured."

That was true. She was there, but she's unconscious right now.

"Right you are, Obi-wan. Ask her when she's woken up, Master Luminara will. Find a way to understand this event, Skywalker will. Ended this meeting is." Master Yoda said.

I was the firs one to exit the room and headed quickly to Ahsoka's room to understand HOW was captured. But, HOW I'm going to find the answers if I don't know where to start? I'm going to need some help from R2 from the begging.

 **FINALLY I COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER! I'm so happy! Now, how long Barris will stay unconscious? Will Anakin be able to find out the answer as how our bad guy could enter to the Jedi Temple without being seen by anyone? What will happen to Ahsoka?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ahsoka's POV, Mallosc IV.**_

I opened my eyes and I saw dark walls. Dark walls with some strange symbols written on them. Not only that, it is dark here. There's few illumination in this room. I can barely see to my surroundings, but I realized that I'm on a soft bed. Where am I? Why I am here? I managed to sat up, I feel like my energy was absorbed. I used my arms to lift my upper body and now I can see clearly my surroundings. As I first saw, dark walls with a dark ceiling. But here is a new thing that I didn't see: a door. I tried to move, but I found that I'm chained to the bed from my tail. I wonder why I'm chained. I can't even walk because I don't have legs. So why I need to be chained? I have little time to think as the door opens and a man with strange clothes with a cap enters the room.

"I see you've woken up, little Mermaid." Said the man. "My friend has some plans for you, but don't worry," The man pulled out a thing from his pocket. "you'll see that soon." The man pressed a button and something hit me in my arm. Pain flew from my arm as my vision gets blurry. I could feel that the man unchained me and picked me up. Soon, I'm asleep once again.

 _ **Luminara's POV, High Jedi Council, Jedi Temple, Coruscant**_

A day has passed since the kidnapping of Ahsoka, and everyone was intrigued by that. We don't have any clues of how she was captured or who was the abductor. The only person who can tell what actually happened is Barriss. But she's unconscious now. According to the medics, she's got a few bruises on her body, but some bones and veins were heavily injured. She'll need time to recover. Right now, the Council is discussing the events that happened yesterday.

"We knew from the beginning that someone would try to capture her, yet we allow her to stay at the Jedi Temple." Said Master Tinn.

"Remember that it was our idea for her to stay at the Temple, where we could teach her the ways of the Force and protection from the Sith." Said Master Obi-Wan.

"But we failed to protect her." Said Master Galia.

"I think, that this time we were reckless in our way to keep an eye on her." I said.

Whispers started to appear on the room. Master Yoda was indeed intrigued. His face reveals that.

"My question is, why the abductor didn't kill Padawan Offee?" Asked Master Windu.

"Know that, we don't. Clouded, our light is. Too busy with this War, we have been. Sorry I am, for being blind."

Everyone in the Council was taken aback by Master Yoda's words. Neve Master Yoda has said something like that. And because it was being said by him, it was something serious and concerning.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Padawan Offee to wake up and ask her about what happened. In the mean time, we will investigate about the scene on Ahsoka's room if we can find a clue of how they managed to get to the Jedi Temple without us noticing." I said.

"I will do it, MAsters." Said Anakin.

"I'm going with you." Answered Master Obi-Wan.

"Very well then. Council meeting finished. You are all dismissed." Said Master Windu.

I stood up and walked quickly to the Halls of Healing, where Barriss is recovering. Once there, I sat on a chair on her side and started healing her through meditation.

Barriss has her forehead and hair bandaged and her left arm was cast. Her right eye is swollen. She was breathing slowly, but peacefully. I sighted. The healers doesn't know when she will be waking. In the mean time, I'll heal her with the Force if that helps.

 _ **Barriss's POV, Jedi Temple, Halls of Healing, Coruscant, Three Days After.**_

I woke up slowly. My body feels like I hit a pile of Battle Super Droids. I tried to move, but my arm and legs are too heavy.

 _"...long she'll be unconscious?"_ Asked a voice.

 _"...think she's waking up."_ Said another one.

I opened my eyes, but found that my right eye has bandages. My left eye, though, I could open it. As my vision gets slowly better, I could see that my Master, Master Allie, Master Windu and Master Skywalker were on my side.

"She's woken up." Says Master Windu.

My Master got at my side quickly. "Barriss, how are you feeling?"

"Wha... what happened? How long... I was unconscious?" I managed to say.

"For days. You've been unconscious for three days. We have to bandaged your forehead and cast your elf arm. Your right eye is still swollen, and I recommend you not to move yet." My AMster said. Four days? What happened to Ahsoka? Is she safe?

"Master, what about Ahsoka?"

"She was kidnapped by someone, and we were hoping if you can tell us what happened. You were the only one who was with her before we heard an explosion." Master Luminara said. Thinking hard, I remembered all, the Sith, the man in that strange armor, the soldiers and how I tried to protect Ahsoka from them before the Sith threw me across the room.

"Barriss, what happened in there?" Asked Master Luminara.

I looked at them and explained everything that happened in Ahsoka's room. After I finished explaining, all of the Masters were shocked by the revelation that there's another Sith on the galaxy. Master Skywalker is the most intrigued by that, knowing the prophesy of the Chosen One, he must destroy the Sith, and if it was already difficult with Grievous, Dooku, Ventress and Dooku's Master, another one increased the weight on his back.

"So, this new Sith, why he didn't kill you?"

"I don't know, but he said something about Ahsoka's powers. After that, we fought, but he defeated me fast. Faster than any Padawan, Knight of Master ever fought with. He's very skilled." I said looking away to the window. My Master put her hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. Now Ahsoka is somewhere unknown to us, and I couldn't do anything to stop what happened.

"Don't blame yourself Barriss. It's not your fault." Master Skywalker said. Even if that's true, I couldn't protect Ahsoka.

The Masters left me shortly, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the Jedi Order in the future.

 _ **Anakin's POV, Ahsoka's Room, Jedi Temple, Coruscant.**_

After visiting Barriss on the Halls of Healing, I couldn't help but notice the feelings of Barriss towards the kidnapping of Ahsoka. She thinks that is her fault, but isn't. It's my fault. _I_ should've put more attention. _I_ should've visited her more. _I_ should've protect her as the Chosen One. And now... Ahsoka's gone and it's all my fault. A few beeps and boots pulled me out from my thoughts. Artoo hasn't found nothing here. Looks like this Sith was very cautious doing this. I have to admit, this guy is good. I sighted. After three days without resting, awe couldn't find nothing about how they entered at the Jedi Temple. The only we have, though, is the cameras were hacked and the time that the kidnapping happened, nobody was near to the room.

Wait a moment... the cameras were _hacked_ , so that we did not have access to either the room or the recordings. Nobody was _near,_ because everyone was busy with the war and other things. And Barriss was _defeated,_ not _killed._ Realization hit me. The Sith spied us until he found the right moment to hack the cameras before enter. Then, when he saw the the entrance to Ahsoka's room and hall was clean, he entered at the Jedi Temple. As to why he didn't kill Barriss, I think it would be to gain Ahsoka's trust if she asks about her. That's make sense... at least for me. But this will pleased the Council. If they ask about my proves, I'll tell them about the conditions and facts that happened before the explosion.

 _ **Ahsoka's POV, Mallosc IV, Fountain Room, Present Time**_

I woke up in a strange room full of natural lights. Blue, green, purple, red, yellow, orange, white and even black lights are surrounded me. As I sit, I see to my surroundings. Then I realized that I'm in a place with water, but I'm not inside the water. I'm floating. Or I think I'm floating. When I saw at the floor, what I saw shocked and scared me. My tail was not there! Instead of my tail, I have two legs. LEGS! Why in the name of the Force do I have legs?! I don't know what's happening nor what **happened** to me before. I stood up with my new legs, but it was difficult due the fact that I've never have legs. This is shocking me even more as I stood up erect. The legs lost balance because of my shock and I fell to the floor. I looked at my body. I'm no longer with my choral bra and light piece of fabric that goes from my shoulders to my waist. Instead of that, I have a pair of black pants, shoes and jacket. I checked inside of the jacket, and I found a dark T-shirt and under it there is a dark bra. Why I'm using this, I have no idea. Then I felt something on my back. When I looked at my back, there was a pair of **WINGS** on my back. They were white and soft at the touch. Suddenly, my dream came up to my mind... and it scares me. After I discovered my wing... a man came from my back and-

"I see you've woken up, little one." Said the voice from my dream,

I turned around slowly and shaking. There he was. The man that kidnapped me... and the man that will throw me electricity at me. My heart was beating fast. I'm scared. Where's Anakin? And Barriss? Is she okay?

"P-please... don't hurt me..." I managed to say.

He only smiled and looked at me.

"I won't hurt you little one. I'm here because of your transformation."

"Transformation?"

"Oh yes! Your transformation into your Goddess form. I took you here at this pool, so you can use your powers with more efficiency. Your Mermaid state doesn't allow you to use all of those. But on goddess state, you can use them completely and properly without trouble." The man said chuckling a little. I look at him confused. Goddess state? What is that? And how he knows that I'm a Mermaid?

"I don't understand why did you take me here? Where I am anyways?"

The man only smiled at that. "Do not worry about that. You are safe. But now, you must go to sleep." He said raising his hand. I remembered what happened in my dream when he raised his hand, and the electricity that will come to me. Fearing that, I raised my arms to avoid that and the man was send fling across the room. I tried to stood up, but it was difficult for me. But eventually I managed to stood up. I started to run as the man laughs and started following me. I'm scared. I could feel tears in my eyes. I want to be with Skygy and Barriss, not here where I don't know a thing from him or this place. I'm breathing fast and my unstable running makes impossible for me to get away from this man. Eventually the man caught me. Taking me by my left arm, he pulls me into his strong arms. I tried to fight and get out from his grasp, but he's too strong for me.

"Looks like that you do have some control over your powers, but not enough to be a danger for me."

"WHERE I AM?! AND WHY DID YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!" I screamed and squirm on his grasp.

"I only want to help you, little one."

"NO! YOU KIDNAPPED ME! AND YOU KILLED BARRISS!"

"The Mirialian? She's alive and okay. I didn't kill her."

"Why? Then why you came for me?!"

"Because the Jedi can't help you." He said with a cold voice.

I fought to get fee from him, but he again raised his hands. I tried to do the same before with my hands, but he has my hands firmly his other hand. I got more and more scared as his hand got on my belly and waves of electricity comes through my body. I screamed and everything went black.

 _ **Darth Sidious's POV, Senate Building, Coruscant, Evening**_

That Sith scum has kidnapped the Mermaid and she's nowhere known by the Jedi! This fools have taken so little care on her that let this Sith captured her! I should never have listened to that Sith. The Dark Side is strong on him, but it is more skilled than I originally thought. I can't believe it, fooled by another Sith! He'll pay for that. I am the most powerful Sith that ever existed. And the Mermaid is mine. I contacted Lord Tyranus.

"Master, is something wrong?"

"That Sith scum has captured my Mermaid! Now she's nowhere known and he'll use her against us!"

Tyranus thinks for a moment before answering. "Master, if the other Sith captured the Mermaid, then he has intentions on training her. If that happens, then when we find her, we can persuade her to betray him and to join us."

I though about that. Dooku has a point. And a _very_ good one. If we can recapture her, or _rescue_ her, then she'll trust us quickly. And, if that Sith trained her, then I will only have to help her on the ways where she lacks or has difficulties. A smile appears on my lips.

"True... true... and when that happens, we will destroy the Jedi with her help and with the clones."

 **Sorry it took so long to update, but summer took the best of me and I wanted to do other things that hardly I can due school. And with the difficulty on finding ideas to write this chapter... and with Overwatch jeje. Anyway, if you have any recommendation for the next chapter, you can tell me. See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ahsoka's POV, Mallosc IV, Three Months After the Kidnapping**_

It's been three months, and none of my friends has come to safe me. But I won't give up on them. I know they will come for me someday. Now I'm learning how to use my real powers with the help of my kidnapper. He's been saying that he was send by the Force to teach me. He did teach me a lot of my powers, that's true. But I still wonder if it was necessary to capture me like he did. Right now, we are on the training room of the main base. It's big and spacious. I've been on training for some time, so I can get use to my new body. I haven't seen too much about the base, just my room, a living room, a swimming pool and the training room. Here, I'm trying to fly with my wings and using the Force at the same time. But it's difficult. The more time I am flying, the less focus I can get on the Force. And the more focus I put using the Force, the less and the lower I can stay flying. It's frustrating and strange. I am a Mermaid, I should be swimming on seas and lakes, not flying like a bird or like an angel. I grew frustrated and tired. I landed and I get on my knees because of exhaustion. I'm panting and sweating.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? Can't stay flying and using the Force for too log?" My mentor mocks me behind me.

"It's difficult. I can't focus and fly at the same time." I said still panting.

He only chuckles and get in front of me. "If you feel that you can't do it, you won't be able to do it. If you want to survive like you are now, you must do the exercise."

I look down still panting. How I am suppose to fly _and_ using the Force at the same time? I can barely walk straight, and he wants me to do this thing.

"This is how you treat a girl every time?" I asked.

again, he chuckles and get up, offering me a hand, which I gladly take.

"Return to your room. It's getting late. You need to rest." He said walking towards a hidden door. Once he exited the training room, I returned quickly to my room and entered on the bedroom. lay on the bed on my stomach, since my wings can get hurt if I lay on my back. I hug the soft pillow before closing my eyes.

 _ **Anakin's POV, Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Same time**_

Three months. Three kriffing months after the kidnapping of Ahsoka. And we can't get any clue of her whereabouts. The council sent a team to search for her on different planets, but so far, they haven't had any success. The Chancellor said they he sent a team as well, but with the same results. I sighted as I lay on my bed. I promised myself that I would protect her from any harm, and yet she was kidnapped. The war continues to stay on its most critical moment, so we can't advance too much on the searching party. Once this war is over, I will _personally_ lead on my own searching party to find Ahsoka, no matter how difficult will be for me. I _will_ find her.

Someone called me from my commlink. It must be Obi-Wan. I sight again and answered. The hologram figure of my Master appears on my holodevice.

"Ah, Anakin. I see that you're still up." Said Obi-Wan-Wan.

"Yes Master. Still worried about Ahsoka."

"Yes. Everyone on the Council is worried about her, but we can't let that affect us on this war."

"I know Master."

"Don't worry Anakin. I'm sure that the Council will increase its efforts on finding Ahsoka once the war has ended. In the meantime, you should rest. You've been fighting for 2 months without resting."

"Thanks Master, but I don't feel the need to-"

"I understand that you want to search for Ahsoka. I know that. If it wasn't by this war, every available Jedi would be looking for her. But we have a war on our hands. It won't do any good for you nor the war if you fell on battle because of exhaustion. You need to rest for a while."

I look down. I know that Obi-Wan-Wan is right. I'm tired, and I don't think I can fight another battle. But I need to know something first. "Master, how's Barriss?"

"She's fine Anakin. She's still recovering, but she's better than when we find her three months ago.

She blames herself about the kidnapping, though. Says it's her fault."

"Tell her that she don't need to blame herself."

"Look who's talking, my young apprentice."

I grunted while Obi-Wan chuckles and disconnects the transmission. I sighted and lay once again on my bed. Usually the Council gives me a week or two to rest. I think I'm going to see Padme. I haven't seen her in nearly 2 months. She knows what happened at the Temple, and she's worried too about Ahsoka. I put my harms on my stomach and closed my eyes to seek for my needed sleep.

 _ **Unknown POV, Mallosc IV, Next Day**_

I really need something to convince the Mermaid to forget about the Jedi. She still thinks that they will come to save her. We are on the unknown regions of the space, so the Jedi won't be able to find her in nearly 13 years. She's advancing slow on the abilities that I'm teaching her. It's proven to be harder than I thought. Her transformation made her body weaker rather than stronger. It seems like her body still needs time to recover from the transformation. This will make slower my plan on destroying the Republic and Sidious in the future. But first, I need to make her forget about the Jedi and the Republic. I don't want to manipulate her mind to do that. The consequences of doing that would be disastrous on her mental health after some time. Memories coming back, rage outburst, fear of everyone and bad control on her powers. I've done that before, and those were the results. No, I need this to be in her own will. I need something to show her. A smile appeared on my lips as an idea came to my mind. I called Alex immediately.

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"Yes Alex. Come, walk with me." I said as we started walking through my palace. My palace is huge. Bigger than the Jedi Temple or the Senate Building. Here, all of my ships and troops are being created and trained for future missions. The ships are made on the third plant of the building, over a thousand of droids and different species personal are working day and night to create my fleet. So far, I have nearly 300 battle cruiser, twice the size of the Jedi standard cruiser. 500 frigates with strong shields. 250 transport of troops and heavy equipment. And more. Bellow that plant, my engineers are making battle droids. But they aren't like those of the Separatists. No, these are much smarter and capable. Unlike my ships or my troops, those droids are harder to produce, because the number of my engineers that came here willingly is low. But they do their job just fine. I have nearly 150 droids at my command. And each day, they produce 1 to 2.

Now, the barracks; here is where the troops are trained to be the best on all senses. If someone can't do something, he or she is tested on different ways until it can be found where it belonged. Everyone has potential. It just needs to be found. Out of my palace, the city starts growing more and more just like Curscant. Traffic of speeders, vehicles and ships can be seen flying on the distance.

Alex and I entered one of the gardens of my palace. Full of plants of all kind. As we entered, all the words that I needed were already on my head.

"Alex, I need you to go to the Jedi Temple and record everything that involves the Mermaid."

"Can do that, friend. Anything else?"

"Yes. If possible, change their words on the recording so it appears that the Jedi have forgotten about the Mermaid."

"That's simple. I'll be back as soon as I got what you want." Alex started leaving my garden.

"Alex, one more thing."

Alex stops and turns around.

"If you see any spy of Dooku or Sidious, knock them out and extract information of them. And lastly, go to Sidious's office and steal Darth Revan's holocron. It held useful information about the Force."

"If I found anything about the Force, I'll bring them to you."

I nodded and he left without making a sound.

 _ **Ahsoka's POV, Next Day**_

I was sleeping peacefully until my mentor stormed inside my room, waking me up in the process.

"Get up. We need to continue with your training."

I groaned in frustration as I put pillows over my head. "Can't I rest today? My body hurts." I complained and my voice sounded a little quiet because of the pillows.

"No. You need to complete or training. It's important." He said.

"But if my body hurts, then I won't be able to do any training properly." I still complain to him. Really, my body feels like it weight 10 tons. And my wings are the heaviest part. I heard my mentor sight before agreeing letting me rest today. I'm grateful that he actually let me stay in my room. But I want to see more about my environment. So I rest a little bit before going out to the kitchen and eat something. Is really boring eating alone and prepare yourself your food. Luckily, my mentor taught me how to use the droids there to serve my plate of food. After I finished my breakfast, I tried to go to the main hall, but this troopers won't let me go in. They said it because I'm not allowed to go outside. When I asked them an explanation, they answered with: "It's our duty to don't let you go outside. It is for your sake." I grunted by that and returned to my room and sat on my already done bed. It was then that I realized that my wings are a little dirty and the feathers are messed up between them. I called my mentor to explain this through the holo table, and he said that I need to find a way to clean them by myself as he will not be with me all time. So I asked to a woman that always take good care of me, and she said that with a comb and a clean cloth will do just fine. So I search for them on the bathroom and when I find them I did my best to clean my wings. It was ver _hard_. I've never realized that my wings were too sensitive to the touch of other things that aren't hands or skin. So practically I cleaned my wings crying softly until I saw that they were clean enough. After cleaning my wings, I dried my tears and went to my room to rest a little. My wings hurts too much, and i don't want to use them neither today nor tomorrow. I hugged myself to find self comfort, and was surprised to see that my wings wrapped themselves around me, like comforting me as well. Realization comes to me as I look at my wings; they respond to my emotions and feelings. I laid on my bed resting for the day. It's afternoon, but I really don't want to do nothing more. As I was lying in my bed, the white balls that I found I can creat on the Jedi Temple appeared. The 20 beautiful balls started moving around my room following my left hand's movements. I smiled as I made them create a flower. Then a heart. When I wanted to make a fish, I heard something coming from the balls as they turned red and black. My smile faded as I made the balls get closer. Once they were closer, I could heard a lot of things. Screaming, shouting, guns firing. When I saw inside of one of them, my heart skipped a beat. I saw lots of worlds destroyed by destruction, buildings on fire, dead people spread across the floor and streets. All the balls disappeared as I looked away shaking. What as that? Was it… the future? I don't know. But maybe my mentor knows. I'll ask him tomorrow. My body shakes as my right wing changed to black. I get up and went out for some fresh air. That'd help me calm down.

 _ **Unknown POV, Mallosc IV, near Ahsoka's Room**_

It's happening faster than I thought. I smiled. The Mermaid will soon fall to the Dark Side, and with that, the destruction of the Republic, the Jedi and that false Sith. It's just a matter of time. I just need the recording from Alex, and her trust and life will be mine.

 **Sorry for this to take too long. I had a lot of things going on. But I have just finished this chapter, yay! I hope you liked it, as I did writing it. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
